nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
MySims Racing
MySims Racing is a go-kart racing video game developed by Electronic Arts as a spin-off from its trademark The Sims series of simulation games. The title was developed and it was released on June 12, 2009 for the Nintendo DS and Wii in North America. Though similar to Mario Kart, the game offers some unique gameplay features, such as a Story Mode (similar to the rebooted Need For Speed series), elaborate car and character customization, and the ability to transfer cars to and from Wii Remotes. Description Skill by tricking out cars, completing challenges, and winning championships. Speed up any get-together with 4-player mode. Pick cool race-themed outfits and accessories for your character, save Speedville, and come race with us! Features Race to the finish - Face a variety of tricky MySims opponents on a variety of challenging tracks Four-player racing - Compete for prices and bragging rights with up to four players Strategize to win - Use drifting, boost control and driving strategy to get an edge on your opponents Build your winning car - Improve power, acceleration, and handling by mixing and matching engines, suspension, and tires Awesome Power-ups - Get ahead of the curve with awesome power-ups like the heat-seeking watermelon or a bubble dropper DS Specific Feature - Up to four players can race each other using local wireless or Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection Plot The player is a curious racer eager to become a champion. They come to Speedville, a desolate town with not much residents ever since Sir Charles, the previous champion, had mysteriously disappeared after a flight in a hot air balloon. Ol' Gabby teaches the player the basics of driving, impressed with their skills. Gabby tells the player about Morcubus, a sinister man planning to take over Speedville for his own wicked purposes to use for his company, MorcuCorp, but then decides to switch the subject and asks the player to help others in the town. Soon, the championships start. When the player wins, everybody sees potential in the new racer. Soon, the player rises in ranks as a champion racer and soon tries to take down Morcubus, who's trying to stop the player from winning any more races and restoring Speedville to its former glory. Game Features Base Vehicle Types Compacted - The compact class is zippier, handles great and accelerates nicely too. The downside is they are very light therefore against a bumping opponent they will tend to get pushed around a little more on the tracks. Mid-Size - The mid size vehicles are a step up in performance, weight and handling when compared to the compact class. Large - The large class consists of trucks, SUV’s and a van. The obvious differences are that these vehicles are very heavy and tend to bully opponents off the tracks. Their downsides are they tend to accelerate very slow and do not handle as well as the compact karts. Customization Categories Performance Upgrades – There are four categories in which you can upgrade the karts performance attributes including Engine, which affects top speed and acceleration; Frame, which affects weight and acceleration; Handling; and Special. Special upgrades are given to a player when they win Gold Medals in any given challenge. They can affect all of the above. Styling Upgrades – Choose from different Body Types, Front Bumpers, Front Headlights and Grill Assembly, Front Hood Ornaments, Side View Mirrors, Rear Accessories, Rear Tail Lights, Rear Bumpers, Wheels and Horns. Paint Shop – Choose from dozens of colors and then add a door decal such as a Skull, Star, Lightning Bolt, Paw, Flames, Checkered, #8, Kitten, Bowtie, Butterfly, Heart, Flower, Wings, Octopus, Ninja Star, Snail, Bunny Luv, Radio Active, Hawaiian Flower and Soccer Ball. Create A Sim – There are multiple MySim Attribute categories to customize including Hair Style, Hair Color, Eyes, Voice, Name Your Sim, Skin Color, Mouth, Goggles (Eyewear) and Outfits. Power-Ups The game features a large array of Power-ups (similar to the "items" of Mario Kart) which can be used during races to hinder rivals. Here is the list of Power-ups that appear in the game, along with their effects: *Melon Accelerator - The Melon Accelerator fires a watermelon that homes in on the closest opponent ahead and sends him into a wipeout upon impact. *Pumpkin Catapult - This lobs a big pumpkin ahead of you, creating an ultra-slippery puddle of goo that’ll make opponents spin out of control. *Beehive Trail - A trail of hives full of honey are released behind your car and will slow down any opponent that drives into them. *Soccer Balls - This allows you to shoot up to three bouncing Soccer Balls. Any opponent hit by one of them will go into a wipeout. *Bubble Dropper - Any car that collides with a bubble becomes trapped inside it, hovering in the air for several precious seconds as opponents zoom by. *Seed Thrower - This will shoot out a seed that will turn into a fully-grown tree as soon as it hits the ground, creating a potential obstacle for opponents. *Force Field - The Force Field surrounds your car with sturdy shields that keep you safe from most items for a short time. *Tornado Inverter - This will turn the view of opponents ahead of you upside-down for a limited time, making it harder for them to maneuver their vehicles. *Bunny Luv - This power-up summons a cupid-like bunny to shower opponents ahead of you with love, temporarily blocking their field of vision with a multitude of hearts. *UFO - Using the UFO will allow you to get a free ride as it zooms along the race track. *F-Energy Zap - This will send out a burst of F-Energy, overloading the engines of opponents ahead of you to temporarily reduce their speed and prevent them from boosting. *F-Energy Storm - Your boost meter fills with large amounts of F-Energy for a limited amount of time. Use it while you have it! Characters Racers *Brandi *Chaz *McFreely *DJ Candy "Supergroove" *Dr. F *Fire Chief Ginny *King Roland *Makoto *Mel *Morcubus *Ol' Gabby *Sir Charles *Star * T.O.B.O.R. *Violet Nightshade Business Owners *Chef Gino Delicioso *Chef Hisao Watanabe *Dolly Dearheart *Goth Boy *Madame Zoe *Master Aran *Poppy *Professor Nova *Rosalyn P. Marshall *Roxie Road *Sachiko Watanabe *Samurai Bob *Shirley *Summer (appears as cheerleader when a cup is completed) *Travis *Trevor Verily *Vic Vector Category:Wii games Category:Nintendo DS games Category:Racing games Category:MySims games Category:2009 video games